This invention relates to packages for surgical devices, and particularly to packages for removable tips of such devices.
Examples of surgical devices with removable tips include electrosurgical devices, such as monopolar cauterization devices and diathermy devices. Other types of removable tips are sharp tips (e.g., needles, pics, and blades) that are attached to the end of a handle.